User talk:SilverStrike
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SilverStrike page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Azaz129 (Talk) 19:23, 24 March 2009 Banner Nice job on the Blood of Zaros banner! I was wondering what program did you use. --Reeser111 14:10, 25 April 2009 (UTC) A friend of mine made it using GIMP. [[---SilverStrike--[LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL>]] Userpage Dude gtfo our userpages. We edit them if we please. Kayteen7 18:12, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I know, but there was an ugly red link on the BZPChat page. :P [[---Exo Malakai--[LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL>]] Hello there Well, well, well, our buddy Exo. If you edit my userpage again, I will remove your brain through your nostrils, using a rusty spork. 18:36, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Check the above argument. [[---Exo Malakai--[LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL>]] Argument is irrelevant. Surprisingly, I am capable of editing my own page. 18:43, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Don't make a big deal out of it pl0x? [[---Exo Malakai--[LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL>]] ... NO U. enough of this, I hate arguing. 18:46, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Hi I like some of the ideas posted on your userpage. 00:12, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Can you change the name of some of your uploaded images? You can still keep them but for images like Smallbanner.png change it to The Burning Legion Small Banner.png or something like that so it distinguishes from other clan banners. Thanks, 02:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Alrighty. [[---Exo Malakai--[LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL>]] Rawr, how do I do that again? I'm useless on this Wiki format. [[---Exo Malakai--[LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL>]] :well you rename your image the next time you upload one to, TBL Something something.png or whatever. Also for already uploaded images. If you click move, then you can move the image to a new place. 19:03, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hey thanks! Hey thanks Silver i didnt know what maskedman was up too, im glad you sorted him out, i will be informing sjblade about him The Triumvirate Understood, So you are interested in joining the Triumvirate? Our support is growing very rapidly with currently around a dozen clans allied under it within the first 2 weeks. I will contact you as soon as I can. -ゼロウ *Glad to have the support. Let us prosper together! -ゼロウ *Good, Glad to have you with us. You are our first member of Flank Zero and you may become its leader if you work hard. Please inspire others to rally under the flanks as well. Thank you for your continued support. ゼロウ 21:44, October 16, 2009 (UTC) *Ah good, have you spoken with them yet? Or should I or a diplomat go to them? ゼロウ 23:25, October 16, 2009 (UTC) *Understood, I will send Ehtya or another diplomat on it immediately. ゼロウ 16:39, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *Fantastic, You are s step ahead from most others, which is great, Keep working on tactical formations, I approve of the one you have set up very much. Also make ones that fit just individual flanks and generally only one flank will be carrying out missions, unless its something vital. ゼロウ 19:45, October 17, 2009 (UTC) *Good work, I will check in on those often. ゼロウ 20:26, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Zerouh Yeh well this is Silvabane representing the elders and we are no longer with the triumvirate but we will help them if they need it, just thought id tell ya--The Elder 18:33, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Page revision I like the way many things are organized. I am going to run a little cleanup to make it a bit more simple. Looks good though, thank you. ゼロウ 18:56, December 19, 2009 (UTC) *Also, About the banner, is it possible that It could be slightly easier to read? The font it is in right now is very stylized and difficult to make out for some people I am sure. Also, we need a foolproof thing it should say, what it says now is good. But It needs to say something that truly represents us. Any ideas? Or should we take a poll? ゼロウ 19:03, December 19, 2009 (UTC) We should make a Poll, I think. Sorry about the confusion, I am Silverstrike. I just like to hop accounts a bit. Exo Malakai *I will arrange a poll. ゼロウ 21:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC)